You Spin My Head Right Round
by thekawaiifangirl
Summary: Bailey and Cody are broken up, but they can't stop thinking about each other. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

You Spin My Head Right Round

_Hey guys! This is Chapter 1 of my story about Cailey. Not gonna tell you much, you're just gonna have to read to find out! R&R! ENJOY!_

* * *

**Bailey's POV**

"Whoops! Sorry..." I bump into Cody. Why am I faltering? Just say sorry and then move on!

"Sorry Cody."

"No, it was my fault. I should have watched where I was going." Stop staring man! Go!

"[[laughs softly]] Sorry." I walk on and sit at the smoothie bar,

"The regular, Bailey?" Zack asks,

"Uh, sure." I say, dazed,

"You've been acting weird lately." Zack tells me,

"Oh, sorry." I say again,

"And you keep going 'oh' and 'uh' and you keep apologizing." He tells me again.

"Sorry. I mean, sorry." I say,

"Okay, what's going on?" Zack asks as he leans over the bar counter,

"I don't know. Every time I look at Cody, or think about him I feel like its still on. But I know its over. Ugh! I have no idea!" I grab his shirt and shake him, "please help me!"

"Okay! Let go of the shirt first." Zack says,

"Sorry." I say, letting go of his shirt,

"The thing is, you're still in love with Cody. You think that the breakup was nothing. And there still is feelings for him." He says,

"Oh my gosh, you're right! But, it doesn't work. We're done. I have to get over him. Thanks Zack. You're the best!" I give him a hug then run off,

"Wow. Girls." Zack says.

**Cody's POV**

I rush over to the smoothie bar,

"Zack. Hit me with your coldest freezing smoothie ever!"

"Okaay. Here you go." He says. I gulp it down really fast,

"Aah! AAAHH! BRAIN FREEZE! OW! OW! OWWW! Aaah! Aah!" I scream,

"Dude, chill. Just drink some water." I sit back down and drink water,

"Ahh, that's better." I say leaning back in my chair,

"What's wrong man? You've never acted this way before." Zack says,

"Sorry. I just can't stop thinking about Bailey."

"Dude. You broke up. Get over her!"

"I can't. She's all I can think about. I just got my very first B plus because she's was all I could think about during the test. I even put her name as an answer once or twice. That's how I got a B." I say miserably,

"Wow, you must really love her. Well the best advice I can give you, is to ask her out again."

"I can't just ask Bailey out again! We just broke up! Not even a month ago!"

"It WAS a month ago." Zack says,

"Well, I can't. I guess I'll just have to get over her. Yeah! I'll get over her. Thanks buddy, you're the best!" I give him a hug then run off.

"Wow, those lovebirds are crazy."


	2. Chapter 2

_I am so glad you liked chapter 1. the wait's over! chapter 2 is here. R&R! Enjoy! oh and i dont own the characters. just saying. =D_

* * *

Chapter 2

**Cody's POV**

"(groaning) no! Wait, Bailey! I didn't mean that. I really meant that I love you and I want this night to last forever. No, I'm not accusing you! Wait, Bailey! Stop! No!"

"Cody! Cody! Wake up!" Woody says, shaking me awake,

"Huh? Oh, sorry Woody. Did I wake you up?"

"Yes. Quit with your sleep-talking! I'm trying to have a perfectly good dream."

"Sorry. I guess I'll just go get some water." I say. I get out of bed and walk out the room. I know, I'm taking a big risk. Moseby could be patrolling the halls and I'm out after curfew. But I really need to clear my head. I go out onto the sky deck and stand by the railing,

"(Sigh) I want her back. So badly." I turn away from the railing,

"Bailey, I want you back! I'm sorry, Bailey. I'm sorry!" I can't take it anymore, I break down into tears. This is so unfair. And I'm sure she doesn't want me anymore. She's probably over me. Not caring. Why do these things happen to me? I cry out in pain.

**Bailey's POV **

Wow. I had the greatest dream ever. I could hear Cody shouting out to me saying that he wants me back and he's sorry. If only it was real. Ugh, I want Cody back. I never should have gone over to Jon Luke. I should have never accused Cody of kissing London. Gosh, this is so complicated. I get off of my bed and walk up to the crow's nest. Its filled with all the things Cody and I put up. It was _our _place. I still remember sunny afternoons up in the crow's nest with only me and him there. I begin to tear up. I can't take this anymore. I need him back,

"Cody! I need you back!" I break down into tears.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello my loyal readers! I am so excited! I am getting more and more emails about people adding me as their favorite author! This is great! I thank you guys so much! If it wasn't for your support, I would never continue these stories. Up next, chapter 3 of You Spin my Head Right Round. ENJOY! I don't own anything._

* * *

Chapter 3

**Cody's POV**

Okay, the nucleus is a, a, oh come on, I know this! It's a, a…I don't know. How do I not know this? Gosh, all I can think about is Bailey. Okay, okay, I can do this. I finish the remainder of the test and I hand it to Miss Tutweiler,  
"Thank you Cody." I gather my things when she calls me back over,  
"Cody. These answers are all wrong." She says shaking her head, very confused as am I,  
"What? But, I barely never make a mistake. Up till now, I've never gotten lower than a B plus. I…"  
"Cody, every single answer you put is incorrect. I'm afraid you're going to have to re-take it." She hands me a new test and I sit back in my seat. Oh my gosh. I really can't live without Bailey. The fate of my education and my life depends on her. But how am I supposed to just tell her that I want her back? What if she refuses? What do I do then?

**Bailey's POV**

Okay, okay. I know this. Um…wait, I know this. I don't know this. But I understood this concept in class. Ugh, I am way over my head. I look up to see Miss Tutweiler shaking her head at Cody, then handing him a sheet of paper. I look at Cody's face and he is disappointed and goes back to his seat. Then I see him with a questionable expression. I wonder what he's thinking. I go back to my test. I continue my test. Ugh, this is so hard! I finally manage to finish with some confidence. I stand up and hand the test to Miss Tutweiler. I stand there, while she looks over my test. I pray that I did well,  
"Well Miss Pickett, I'm very surprised. You did so poorly, I'm afraid. I'm really dumbfounded, you and Cody, my two star pupils doing such poor jobs on tests I knew you'd ace. Tell me, is there anything bothering you?" I didn't know how to answer her. I didn't want to tell her that I still have feelings for Cody, because that seems just wrong,  
"I've just been having a lot of things on my mind. Um, I guess I could re-do it." I say nervously,  
"all right then. If that's what you want to do. Here you go." She hands me a new test and I go back to my seat. Oh my gosh, Cody was having problems too. Maybe, he's thinking about me too. What am I saying? I am way over my head. Am I seriously going crazy over a guy? And to think I only thought these things happened on TV.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't published in a while. But im back now! And here is chapter 4 of the Cailey story! ENJOY!_

Chapter 4

**Bailey's POV **

"Bailey! Stop pacing, you're giving me a headache!" London says. We're both in our cabin, London polishing her shoes, and me pacing,

"Sorry London." I stop pacing and sit on the edge of my bed. I put my head in my hands and groan,  
"Are you still thinking about Cody? If you still like him, just ask him out!"  
"London, we broke up. What will people think if we just start going out again?"  
"Who cares what people think? Its what your heart thinks, and right now, your heart is telling you to go after your man!" I lift my head up. She's right, but how do I tell him?  
"But what if he doesn't want me back? I'll look like a loser." I put my head down again,  
"Well, it won't hurt to try." London says and then goes back to her ruby red stiletto she was polishing. I shouldn't be afraid to tell Cody what I feel. But I am.

**Cody's POV**

"Dude, you're gonna burst with banana and strawberries if you have one more smoothie. That's your 9th glass." Zack says pointing to all the empty cups I have in front of me,  
"Well, if I have a stomach ache, I won't be able to think about Bailey so much."

"Seriously Cody, why don't you just ask her out!"  
"I can't!"

"Why?"  
"Because."  
"Because why? What are you afraid of?" I couldn't answer him. Instead, I just walk away.

**Both POV**

Zack wipes off the smoothie counter, while London sips a smoothie. They watch with anticipation as we both once again bump into each other. We nervously laugh and apologize and quickly leave on our way. Zack throws hs towel onto the ground,  
"London, we seriously need to help those people."  
"I agree Zack. But they're just too chicken! We can't do anything about that."

"Wait, I have an idea!" Zack says. He whispers in London's ear and London fully agrees with his plan. Then, they both go off on their separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys. Sorry about the giant block of no writing. I was on a serious writer's block. But its all good now(: a little something you should know: in the very last "POV" thing, its both their POV's. so italicized means Bailey and bold-faced is Cody. Regular is like the audience, or people watching. Also, this is the last chapter for this story, so tell me how you liked the ending! Don't forget to check out my other stories! ENJOY! =D_

* * *

Chapter 5

**Bailey's POV**

I walk across the sky deck. I glance over at Zack and he gives me a disapproving look. I give him another look as if to say, "I'm sorry." I quicken my pace and arrive at the elevators. I press the "up" button several times and wait impatiently for the elevator. Finally, the elevator in front of me opens, I hurry inside, only to bump into Cody. I stare at him, wide-mouth. He looks at me with a worried look,

"Oh, sorry. Sorry, didn't see you there. Uh, sorry." I quickly rush in and press my floor number then press the "close door" button. The elevator door closes before Cody has a chance to answer. I thrust myself against the back wall and run my hand through my hair. I seriously need to take a chill pill.

**Cody's POV**

Oh god. What the heck was that? She bumped into me; I had enough time to answer. Or, I could have held the door open to answer. No, because I'm just too chicken. But then, what would I have answered? Sorry? I grab my hair in my palms and sink to the ground, as if I'm agonizing in pain (which I am, internally). I let go of my hair and stand up. I lean against the wall with my arms folded. Zack walks over to me,

"Hey man, tell Bailey you love her yet?" I look over at him with a glare,

"You know, I have just the idea on how you can tell her."

"How?" I ask him,

"Well, you wrote poems and things to her right? Nothing makes a girl's heart sing more than her very own song dedicated and written just for her."

"So, you're suggesting I write a song for her?"

"Or, turn one of your poems into a song. And, I'll be honest, I won't criticize your work. If you think Bailey will like it, then go for it." For the first time since forever, I smile. I hug Zack very tightly which is very awkward, because I never do that,

"Thanks man. You're the best. And I have just the thing for Bailey's song. Also, I'm going to need your help. Can you play the music when Bailey comes?"

"Sure. Oh, and before you make the sheet music, can I see it? Remember, I promise not to criticize." I sigh, and think for a second,

"Okay, but only because you got this awesome idea." Then I walk up to my room to get started.

**Bailey's POV**

I lay on my bed hugging my favorite teddy bear. I stroke his head and talk loudly to him to organize my thoughts. But all that gets interrupted by London walking in the room,

"Bailey! I have a surprise for you!"

"If it's a new pajama set, I'm not interested." I say,

"No, its not a pajama set, but its close. It's a poem! Its close, 'cause of they both have 'P' in it." I roll my eyes and read it to myself. Oh my gosh, its beautiful,

"Where'd you get it from?"

"Uhh…the…internet!" London says, second-guessing herself. I raise my eyebrows but let it pass. I re-read the poem several times, letting the words embed inside me. I read the poem so many times, I'm almost positive I can say it by heart. Out of nowhere, Zack barges in the room,

"Bailey! Come to the sky deck! Quick!"

"Why?"

"There is something special happening. Put on your best dress and come on!" Instead of answering, Zack pushes me in my closet, and yells to hurry and get to the

**Both POV**

_I walk into the sky deck. The whole place is decked out like a party. Not too many people are there but there's a DJ. Technically, its Zack that's the DJ. Several other people are there, London approaches me,_

"Wow, Bailey. Did you pick that out yourself? It looks great." _London complimenting me? Totally unnatural. Suddenly, Zack lowers the volume of the music,_

"We have a special song dedicated to a special someone. And she knows who she is! Let's hit the beat." _I start kind of dancing because the beat is nice, but once the singer starts, my body freezes._

**Okay. I can do this. I take a deep breath, and let the words fall out of my mouth. I sing the words in perfect harmony just as I had practiced. I keep my eyes fixed in Bailey's direction but not specifically on her. I stand next to Zack the DJ like a singing mannequin. Zack nudges me as if to say go. I take the mic off the stand and move into the crowd. I dance a little as I walk and sing with more emphasis. I make my way through the crowd and stand face-to-face with Bailey. **_Its me. The song is for me. My entire head suddenly feels light, as if all the questions and concerns leave my head. He sings the chorus of the song and takes my hand. Somehow automatically, I also start singing. I guess reading the song one too many times, is a pretty good advantage. I sing in the mic while he is too. It seems as if the whole world has disappeared and we're the only two people left on the earth. There is a break in the middle of the song and Cody takes my waist and we start dancing. Everything feels so good. Like the whole world is on fire and we're the ice. _**Dancing with Bailey definitely made me feel right. The song finally ended and we stopped with Bailey on my shoulder, breathing heavily. I didn't even notice the crowd cheering. We just stood there like glue in the middle of the dance floor. Bailey was the first to react, she turned around to face me. I was waiting for what she was gonna say, except she did something really crazy: she kissed me. **_I kissed him. It was pretty crazy, but it was impulse. I didn't give it a second thought I just did it. We practically stood there lip on lip for literally 5 minutes. No one dared interrupt, instead Zack puts on a slow dance song. Once we finally break apart, I hug him. I don't let him push me away. Thankfully he doesn't, instead he hugs me back. My eyes begin to well up,_

"_Cody, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, for not coming to our anniversary in time, I'm sorry for going to John Luke, I'm sorry for breaking your heart, when it even broke mine. Cody, I love you. More than the stars love the universe." _

"**You don't have to say sorry. You did nothing. It was all me. I went overboard when I saw you with John Luke, I should have let you explain. But I didn't, and truth is, I love you too. My heart was only broken because I thought you didn't love me. But I guess everything is okay now." I hugged her tighter, **

"**I missed you so much, Bailey-kins." I kissed her head and she buried her face in my chest. We slowly managed to dance. Now this is how life should be.**

"So, we did it." Zack says to London,

"Yup. Just needed some push in the right direction."

"Exactly, so now what? I'm already getting sick of their lovey-doviness."

"How about we go shop for things that SPARKLE!" London says,

"Actually, I'll stick around here…" The rest of the night flew by with Bailey and Cody finally back together.

* * *

_so? whadya think ? like? no? review to tell me! thats it for this story. MY FIRST COMPLETED STORY OMG! =DD btw, im thinking of making a oneshot of the song they sing, but i dont know the song yet so thats why i didnt add it in the story otherwise i wud have. like i sed, i just got off writer's block. so plz read my other stories and thank you for everything you said that made me wanna continue. i heart u guys! =D ta-ta for now =D_


End file.
